I'll Always Be There
by azngirl123
Summary: He put a finger to her heart. “I’ll always there for you and will be forever with you. I’ll always come back when you need me.” Percabeth. Read to find out. One-shot.


**AN: This one-shot is a different take on the Last Olympian. Just to warn, I'm not going to be specific on the monster and battles because I'm focusing the one-shot on Percy and Annabeth. I'll try to update Her Last Words to Him soon, but I have no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**I'll always come back.**_

_**I'm always here for you.**_

"Don't go... please stay with me" she said to the black haired boy who lay, dying on the ground by the camp lines. "Damn it Percy you stay with me!" she cried. She rarely swore. The tears soon began to fill her grey eyes and Percy looked up at her, "Don't worry... even if I'm not here I'm always with you... it doesn't matter whether I'm alive or dead. I'm right in here," He put a finger to her heart. "I'll always there for you and will be forever with you. I'll always come back when you need me."

Tears rolled down the blond haired girl's face as Percy's hand fell to the grass and he lay motionless, "I love you Percy. I'll miss you," and with that, Annabeth stood up and looked down at her motionless love. She wiped her eyes and looked up to the sky. 'It's all my fault... if Percy hadn't have jumped in front of the monster...,' she thought and broke into another round of hysterics and fell to her knees. She laid her head on Percy's chest and cried as though her tears would bring him back to her. She knew it wouldn't happen.

_Flashback: "Hey get back here Wise Girl!" Percy yelled from behind her._

"_Well, hurry up Seaweed Brain!" She laughed as he struggled to catch up with her. She skidded to a stop when she reached to camp borders._

"_Gods, you're fast," he said while catching his breath._

"_I'm not fast, you're just slow…physically and mentally," she added at the end. He punched her shoulder and she fell to the ground laughing and he soon joined with her. They were both lying on the ground relaxing for the first time since the start of preparation for the war. She rolled to her side and looked at Percy. He was in deep thought. He rolled to his side and looked at her._

"_Annabeth I need to tell you something before the war starts. Annabeth, I-I love you," he stuttered at the end. He rolled to his side and looked at her. She was in shock and ecstatic._

"_Percy I love you too" and she threw her arms around him. They shared a sweet, but passionate kiss. Then the bells were suddenly ringing. The war has finally started and Kronus was soon coming. They ran hand-in-hand to the Hephaestus cabin to fetch their armor._

_-0-_

_Percy had finally defeated Kronus. He look out over the battle field and spotted his friends. Then he saw a deadly monster charging towards Annabeth. He ran as fast as he could to her and knocked her out of the way. The monster's spear pierced his lower back, his weak spot. He fell to the ground. His chest was slowly loosing breathe._

_End Flashback_

**-A Day Later-**

"I'm always with you," his words echoed in her mind as she tried to think.

_**Just another day mourning for you.**_

"I'm always there for you" She slid against the trunk of Thalia's tree.

_**Just another try to bring you back.**_

How she wished he was there with her… she knew that it wouldn't help to wish for he who has died. But still she wished.

_**I wish you could see you now.**_

Tears fell rapidly from her grey eyes and onto the picture of him that she held in her hand, leaving tiny spots of sorrow on her last thing to remember him by.

_**Another one to mourn for me.**_

Grover sat beside her, he was also mourning and crying over the lost of his best friend. He held her close for he was her best friend and like a brother to her.

_**I wish I was there for all of you.**_

Tyson was devastated at the lost of his big brother and so was Sally Jackson. Paul was there to comfort her as she mourned. Among the camp, campers, even the Ares cabin, softly cried at the lost of the great hero who saved all of them. The mourned over the hero, the friend, he was something special and everyone knew it.

_**I really wish you wouldn't cry so much.**_

The picture fell from her hands. Tears streaked down her face. Annabeth shook as she looked up to see the boy with dark black hair and bandages covering his arms and torso. His dark green shirt was torn off of his shoulders and dangled there on his arms. He just stood there against the wall looking down into a puddle of his own blood.

_**I'm here for you when you need me.**_

The boy looked bruised and torn from head to toe. He looked almost non-living with his pale skin and bloodshot eyes. He looked up and there were tears in his eyes. Annabeth stood up and ran to him "I missed you" she says as tears ran down her cheeks "Percy." He smiles "Like I told you… I'll always there for you and will be forever with you. I'll always come back when you need me."

_**No matter what happens, I'll be there.**_

She looked up at him "How is this possible... I watched you die..."

"Only seldom does one get a second chance at living... seems the gods favored me this time"

_**It's just a dream.**_

She opened her eyes and realized she was only hugging her pillow with tears in her eyes "So it was all a dream..." she broke down again, "Percy... please come back... why does it have to be a dream.

_**And just hang on to the truth that I'll always be there.**_

A voice was heard throughout her room "What are you talking about? I'm right here Wise Girl. Don't cry. Just promise me that we'll see each other in Elysium some day."

_**I'll see you on the other side.**_

And so he appeared as he had in her dream. He was covered in blood but when it dripped it did not stain the floor. "Remember what I said before... even if I'm gone. I'm in here" he once again pointed to her heart, "Just don't lose sight of me and I will always come back"

_**All we have to do is wait.**_

Annabeth's tears began as they had before "Percy... don't go... please just stay with me"

_**I'll always come back and be there.**_

He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly then kissed her lips "I will always come back and be there." she begged him not to go yet again but it was too late. His image had faded from the dark room and left Annabeth there to cry.

_**I will always come back...**_

_**I'm always here for you.**_

* * *

**So? It's not a song, but I wanted to write it set to a poem so I wrote in the poetry as I wrote in the prose. Some inspiration came from a few lyrics from other songs. Hope you guys liked it!**

**-azngirl123**


End file.
